


The Castle Throes

by SomeSillyScribingSee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Castles, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Historical Fantasy, Historical References, Inspired by Fanfiction, Intrigue, Kings & Queens, Middle Ages, Original Fiction, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Politics, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSillyScribingSee/pseuds/SomeSillyScribingSee
Summary: Oh, the throes of Castle Life can be quite imposing on not only the castle's residents, but even the lofty King himself...Delve into a day in the life of a castle town and its not-so-merry monarch...





	The Castle Throes

_he mammoth, mystifying mass of the Sun shone down its illuminating rays down to the ubiquitous sections and splits of the live, dusty sphere of Earth, letting smaller orbs of eyes see nature's majesty in its entirety; from coursing, careening rivers full of chittering lilipads to mountains that neigh touched the curving blue sky, and all of the other types of terrain smothered in between..._

_Indeed, though, nature hadn't snagged back a monopoly on unfathomable pulchritude, as many could argue that it was man who had the upper hand in terms of physical elegance. Well, a simple glance at the castle perched atop a sprawling hill surrounded by a sauntering valley might've convinced you to believe the majority's wisdom. Made of hard stone brick, varied iron pieces and other materials scrounged up, this edifice was a testament to human willpower in of itself. The expulsion of sweat, the discharge of tears, the dribble of blood, all performed over years and years of hard work by thousands of people wishing to, in effect, best nature. And, obviously, they succeeded._

_The Castle was monstrous. As wide as a large pond, as tall as the hill it slept upon, it towered over everything in its vicinity, being able to be witnessed from miles away as a presence of both clutching power and pristine tangible charm. It was an artificial wonder._

_However, it wouldn't be feasible to simply toil away for decades at something that merely stood for artistic pleasure, correct? In this case, there of course was thematic significance in the form of being a draping fortress encasing a bustling, musing city that could withhold against the many outside challenges it would encounter across its lifetime through sheer defensive disposition..._

_Yes, the city was lively. In fact, it was absolutely bursting with energy and peppyness. Criss-crossing roads dotting all over, providing ample pathway for the many townsfolk, merchants and carts flying by. Flowing as members of a continual system, a membrane of movement that powered the surging nucleus inside the castle. And what for the neurons to frequent? Only a menagerie of the best taverns, inns, tanner houses, blacksmiths and what have you workplaces in the whole region, providing valuable recreation, employment, and banter to the castle's denizens. It was manufactured, but still as intrinsically captivating as anything else._

_Of course, there would need to be a firm command center to weigh and monitor the castle's chaos, located at its core: the Royal Palace. A complex that was possibly the most sought-after and prized location the castle had to offer. Exponentially more ornate than the castle itself, many people, both foreign and native, passed by into the building's clutches, if only to be awed by its thematical allurement..._

_Inside the depths of this fair Palace, people would be greeted by a palace gallant in its width and spiring in its height, an engraving of a past King plastered proudly on the ceiling being the epicenter of a display including numerous paintings, murals and other decorative works embedded into the wall. This grandeur was all brightened by both concave and conventional windows that gave way not only to sun rays but also acted as a deeper delve into the breadth of vegetation that were the palace gardens. Full of finely-shaven hedges, carefully quartered pools and water bodies and stone sculptures that near-matched the tapestry of the inner construct._

_There was a silver lining to the overwhelming, opulent decor. The Palace layout was simple for the visitor: a short walk to the throne room by several rooms designated purely for the Royals and their band of subordinates. Yet, even getting to the throne room itself could prove to be a hassle. Often the acclaimed royal chamber's section was sealed off from public intervention, its large iron doors slammed shut, protecting the dignity of a meeting with Council members in progress. And, today, on a tepid 15th of September, was no exception..._

It was around noon. Most advisors had arrived at their two large conference tables early, if only to prove their dedication to the job. Many yawns did echo throughout the extent of the large room, it was no doubt that there was a cost to these aides' competition for timeliness. Still, they kept strong, and dutifully awaited the King's marching presence. It was their time to strike, their moment to impress and gain clout within his sphere of influence.

He walked down from the hallway to the top left corner sluggishly, his legs sweeping across the polished floor laxadaisically as if hung by string, gliding across without acknowledgement of the ground. His face was perplexing; a diorama of abject peevishness from his fixed mouth to droopy eyebags as he took a good five seconds sitting down onto the throne.

"Your majesty, shall we start with a review of the economic reports? Taxation profits have seen a downturn in the past month," the leftmost advisor inquired.

"Farcical. We must focus all of our discussions into the matters of the current war, not ballyhoo about quartermaster findings! What about the troops?" another demanded.

"We'd have no troops in the first place if it wasn't for a well-run economy! These numbers tell a very important story, my liege."

And there the conversations went, bouncing back and forth between egos as the King desperately tried to keep himself calm and his patience undeterred, being battered and braised by this onslaught of chaos encapsulated within the palace walls, kindling as it went on for twenty minutes straight, simmering over political theory and moral codes. All quite messy...

Finally, he snapped. "QUIET!" the King let out in a sudden flurry of rage that ravaged the air around everyone, instantly extinguishing the stammering of the many around him, staring shocked at his change of demeanor.

Meanwhile, I stepped up from my humble chair, and faced the King down, concerned. "Sire, I think you should get some rest..."He seemed to have agreed. "This meeting is adjourned, and will be resumed later." With that, he was so fed up with everything that he didn't have the littlest of energy to make dainty comments and quips, he simply strutted out back from whence he came in the Northwest hallway. I took in the glares of ten other puzzled men, before we all left our seats and parted ways, anticipating the next concourse to be conventionally concluded...


End file.
